1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a business and a company display graphics and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a three dimensional wall mounted striping system for displaying a business and company name, logo, colors, trade dress, advertizing, announcements, and various other types of display graphics used by businesses dealing with customers and clients.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of sign attachments, sign support brackets, advertising and merchandising display stands and the like. This prior art is shown is the following U.S. Patents. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,906 to Morey; 4,709,891 to Barnett; 4,888,894 to Brown, Jr.; 4,798,013 to Sainato; 4,854,533 to Sainato; Des. 276,825 and Des. 277,196 to Eason. None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject striping system as disclosed herein.